


Nie mów krzykiem — szeptem wyrazisz więcej

by Rzan



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bittersweet, Coming Out, M/M, Ważne decyzje
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: — Jestem jego mężem.O kurwa. W co ona się wpakowała...Czyli krótka historia o tym, jak Nikki dowiedziała się o Donie i Ianie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> BETA: Katja i Irlandka również podpowiedziała parę rzeczy :) Bardzo, bardzo Wam dziękuję za tak szybką reakcję i poświęcenie swojego wieczoru, by mi pomóc!  
> N/A: To prezent ode mnie dla mnie z powodu dzisiejszych urodzin :) Napisany z powodu pierwszej zasady fanfiction: Jeżeli nie ma tego, co chcesz przeczytać, to sam to napisz! Możliwa niezgodność z kanonem (wcześniejsze odejście Megan, przyjście Nikki, pomieszanie kolejności wydarzeń). Irlandko, dziękuję za Twoje życzenia! Nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak Twoje słowa mnie wzruszyły <3

* * *

 

Nikki miała problem z wdrożeniem się w zasady panujące w biurze. Przez cztery lata pracy w policji przywykła do ciągłego napięcia i wykonywania niebezpiecznych obowiązków. Przede wszystkim przyzwyczaiła się do wydawania samej sobie rozkazów. Musiała ponownie nauczyć się, jak być podwładną. Don nie pochwalał jej chęci wykazywania się, karcił za bezmyślne akcje. Zwykle, po ochłonięciu, potrafiła przyznać się sama przed sobą, że mężczyzna rzeczywiście miał wtedy rację. Jej zbyt pochopne działania nieraz mogły zagrozić nie tylko jej, ale również pozostałym członkom zespołu. Musiała nauczyć się działać wraz z innymi, ponieważ przestała być policjantką, która od lat pracowała sama.

Kobieta postanowiła, że zacznie od poznania osób, z którymi przyszło jej pracować. Chciała dowiedzieć się, komu będzie zawierzać swoje życie. Najłatwiej przyszło jej zaprzyjaźnić się z Colbym, który był byłym wojskowym, oraz z Davidem, który najdłużej współpracował z Donem. Zauważyła, z jaką łatwością wspólnie się droczyli i im tego zazdrościła. Z dziwną radością przyjmowała docinki mężczyzn o tym, jakim jest żółtodziobem, jeżeli chodzi o reagowanie w sprawach federalnych. Z czasem zaczęła odpłacać pięknym za nadobne, nie pozostając dłużną w przekomarzankach.

Najtrudniej było jej rozgryźć Eppesa. Czuła przed nim respekt i szanowała. Obserwowała go, gdy pracował i wydawał polecenia, zachowując spokój nawet w najbardziej krytycznych momentach. Próbowała całą sobą chłonąć to, czego próbował ją nauczyć i liczyła, że w przyszłości stanie się chociaż odrobinę tak dobrym liderem, jakim był jej szef.

Pragnąc nawiązać z nim bliższy kontakt i poznać nieco lepiej, próbowała wyciągać go na lunche czy piwo po pracy. Niestety jej próby prowadzenia konwersacji często spełzały na niczym i zastanawiała się, co robiła źle. Nie chciała pracować w gęstej atmosferze,  podobnej do tej, którą odczuwała teraz.

Kobieta doszła do wniosku, że Don będzie musiał zareagować w takiej sytuacji.  Albo przyłączy się do rozmowy, albo wszystko zakończy się niezręczną ciszą. Nikki, dostrzegając na dłoni mężczyzny zwykłą, prostą, srebrną obrączkę, pomyślała, że może o nią zapytać. Będąc pewna, że każdy lubi mówić o swojej drugiej połówce, nie zastanawiała się długo nad tym, co zamierzała powiedzieć.

— Długo jesteście razem? — zapytała, ruchem głowy wskazując na jego rękę. Don przez chwilę wydawał się zbity z tropu, ale podążając za jej wzrokiem, przeniósł swój wzrok na biżuterię. Wyglądał, jakby ważył słowa, próbując ocenić, co powinien jej odpowiedzieć.

— Paręnaście lat — odparł w końcu, nie odrywając wzroku od obrączki. Po chwili spojrzał ponownie w stronę drzwi wejściowych domu podejrzanego i napił się kawy ze swojego kubka termicznego.

— Długi staż — przyznała, zastanawiając się, co mogłaby jeszcze powiedzieć. Wiedziała, że relacje są trudne do utrzymania, szczególnie, jeżeli ludzie są tak oddani swojej pracy jak jej zespół. — Dawno się żeniłeś? — zapytała z ciekawości.

Mężczyzna przez krótką chwilę wpatrywał się w nią, powodując tym samym u niej dyskomfort. Niezręczną ciszę przerwał głos Colby’ego, informujący ich, że właśnie zauważył, jak podejrzany wchodzi do mieszkania. Don bez słowa wyszedł z samochodu, kierując się ku pozostałej dwójce. Nikki zauważyła, że jest spięty, ale nawet nie pomyślała, że mogło to być spowodowane jej pytaniami. Zrzuciła wszystko na karb ciężkiej sprawy.

 

— Hej! — zawołała i wbiegła za Davidem do windy. Kiedy zatrzasnęły się za nimi drzwi, bez ogródek zaczęła opowiadać o tym, co zaszło w samochodzie. Wiedziała, że jako najdłuższy stażem musi znać Dona najlepiej. Mężczyźni pracowali ze sobą ponad pięć lat, musieli chociaż trochę wiedzieć o sobie. Każdemu w przeciągu takiego czasu czasami wymsknie się coś o życiu prywatnym.

— Wiedziałeś o tym, że Don jest żonaty? — zapytała, badając jego reakcję na to. Tak jak przewidywała, mężczyzna spiął się i zerknął na liczbę pięter, które pozostały do parkingu podziemnego.

— Nie jest — odparł, mając nadzieję zaniechania tematu. Na tyle, na ile jednak poznał Nikki, był pewny, że kobieta nie odpuści, aż nie dowie się tego, co chciała. David zatrzymał windę przyciskiem, wiedząc, że do niego będzie należało wdrożenie Nikki tak, by ta nie palnęła nic głu…

— Zapytałam się go o to. — I nie zdążył. Mógł tylko zapobiec kolejnym pożarom.

— Nikki — zaczął, poważnie wpatrując się w koleżankę. — Znasz zasadę DADT?

— _Don't ask, don't tell_? — zapytała kobieta, nie do końca rozumiejąc.

— Tak. Niestety mimo wszystko, w FBI dalej panuje przyzwolenie na nią. Nie mogą go ruszyć, tym bardziej, gdy Charlie jest na ty z dyrektorem, ale nie znaczy to, że Eppes ma lekko. Don, jako przełożony biura w L.A., małymi krokami próbuje jej przeciwdziałać, jednak i tak ogromna liczba osób nie zgadza się z nim. Nawet nie wiesz, przez jakie przeszedł piekło, gdy dołączył do nas. Od początku nie wstydził się tego, kim jest, ale doświadczenie nauczyło go bycia ostrożnym w łączeniu życia prywatnego z zawodowym.

Kobieta nie do końca rozumiała to, co do niej mówił Sinclair, jednak przytaknęła, widząc, jak natarczywie się w nią wpatruje. Stwierdziła, że w zaciszu własnego domu przemyśli jego słowa, a w pracy będzie baczniej przyglądała się Donowi, by móc stwierdzić, czy David mówił prawdę.

— Po prostu uważaj na słowa. Ani ja, ani Colby i przede wszystkim Charlie nie pozwolimy, by jakieś nieprzychylne komentarze dotarły do Dona. Nasłuchał ich się już dostatecznie dużo i nie potrzebuje jeszcze tego od kogoś ze swojego zespołu. Wszystko jasne?

Nikki wiedziała, że David stawia sprawę jasno: albo się podporządkuje, albo powinna szukać innego biura. Wahanie i jawne kwestionowanie tego, co usłyszała, nie wchodziło w rachubę.

— To jego życie — odpowiedziała, wzruszając ramionami i uważając to za dostateczną odpowiedź. — To co, podrzucisz mnie na parter? — zapytała, wskazując głową na przyciski z numerami pięter. Mężczyzna przytaknął i zwolnił zatrzymanie windy. Do końca jazdy nie odezwali się już ani słowem.

 

Zdążyła już zapomnieć o tej rozmowie i tylko co jakiś czas widziała, jak Don się zamyśla, wpatrując się przed siebie. W takich chwilach zastanawiała się, nad czym myśli, co powoduje u niego takie zawieszenie się. Dziś Don również wpadał w takie zadumy, ale co dziwniejsze, jego zachowanie było strasznie ambiwalentne. Uśmiechał się, co rzadko zdarzało się przy takiej sprawie, jak ta, gdy nie mieli prawie żadnego punktu zaczepienia. Kobieta stwierdziła, że postara poprawić się humor szefowi, próbując znaleźć powiązanie pomiędzy dwójką alpinistów i diamentami. Gdy grzebiąc w papierach, usłyszała pytanie, nawet nie podniosła głowy, tylko się od razu odezwała:

— Sprawdzam w bazie danych jubilerów.

Gdy odpowiedziała jej cisza, uniosła wzrok znad dokumentów i spojrzała przed siebie.

— A ty kim, do diabła, jesteś? — powiedział zirytowany głos.

— Nikki Betancourt. Nowa w moim zespole. — Don wyprzedził ją w udzieleniu odpowiedzi. Czy nie mogła nawet sama się przedstawić?

— Huh. — To był jedyny komentarz, jakim zaszczycił ją mężczyzna. Przez chwilę przeszywał ją wzrokiem, a kobieta czuła się, jakby ją z jakiegoś powodu badał. Gdy odezwał się Eppes, nieznajomy zdecydowanie się rozluźnił.

— Jest w porządku — zapewnił.

To było pierwsze spotkanie Nikki z Ianem Edgertonem i wcale nie przebiegło ono pomyślnie.

 

Nie sądziła, że zaledwie kilka tygodni później wejdzie do biura, słysząc urywki rozmowy, krótki śmiech i zostanie cały oddział sił specjalnych. Jej własny zespół chował się po kątach, a jedyną znajomą jej twarzą był właśnie Edgerton. Jako jedyny nie wyglądał na rozbawionego sytuacją.

— Zrozumieli, że socjopata znęca się jak sadysta.

Kobieta nawet nie zarejestrowała, kiedy przełożony SWAT uderzył o ścianę, a na jego gardle znalazło się przedramię Dona. Nikki nie widziała, by Eppes był nawet w tym samym pomieszczeniu, a co dopiero, by miał czas, tak szybko się przemieścić. Zszokowało ją to, co teraz obserwowała.

— Jeszcze raz kurwa otworzysz swoją niewyparzoną jadaczkę, a będą musieli cię karmić przez słomkę! Nic nie wiesz. Nie wypowiadaj się na tematy, o których nie masz pieprzonego pojęcia!

W tej samej chwili zadziało się wiele rzeczy naraz. Jakby na jedną komendę wszyscy wyciągnęli broń i zaczęli wzajemnie w siebie celować. Nawet osoby, które miały problem z Donem, tym razem stanęły po jego stronie, czując po prostu zwykłą lojalność wobec swojego szefa, do którego mierzył teraz prawie każdy ze SWAT. Może i Don to surowy przełożony, ale przede wszystkim sprawiedliwy. O ironio, szef SWAT, był również podwładnym Dona.

Nikki sama automatycznie wyciągnęła swoją broń, kierując ją w stronę najbliższego agenta. Kątem oka zobaczyła, że Colby i David robią to samo. Jedynymi niewzruszonymi osobami w całej tej sytuacji była trójka mężczyzn, będąca jednocześnie centrum zdarzenia.

Eppes i Tim Kring wpatrywali się w siebie i żaden z nich nie chciał odpuścić. Dopiero gdy Ian podszedł powoli do Dona, jakby nie chcąc go spłoszyć, ten trochę się rozluźnił.

— Don. — Nikki myślała, że sobie to wyobraziła, ponieważ nigdy nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek usłyszy taki delikatny ton głosu u mężczyzny. Widziała, jak jej szef ostatni raz popycha Tima na ścianę i nachyla się nad nim, sycząc coś, co brzmiało jak _od-kurwa-pierdol się_ , ale nie mogła być tego pewna. Obserwowała ich tak długo, aż Edgerton i Don nie zniknęli na schodach przeciwpożarowych, zapewne udając się albo na dach, albo na parking.

— Czy ktoś do cholery powie mi, co się właśnie stało? — zapytała głośno, chowając broń do kabury, ale odpowiedziało jej tylko milczenie. Nawet zespół, z którym pracowała, zachowywał się, jakby nigdy nic się nie stało. Nikki nie wiedziała, co ma o tym wszystkim sądzić… Całe to zajście wydawało się surrealistyczne.

A dzień zapowiadał się tak spokojnie.

 

Nikki nie podejrzewała nawet, że kiedykolwiek przyjdzie jej na własnej skórze dowiedzieć się, kim musi być Ian, by zostać czwartym najlepszym snajperem w Stanach i pierwszym w FBI. Przynajmniej tak jej się zdawało do czasu, aż zobaczyła go w pełnym mundurze zespołu do spraw odbijania zakładników.

Ian zachowywał się jak rozjuszony predator. Ciężko oddychał, a na twarzy odbijała się wściekłość. Mężczyzna w niczym nie przypominał wręcz zimnego, cierpliwego i spokojnego siebie, którego zdążyła już poznać poprzez parę wspólnych spraw.

Ian nie zaszczycił nikogo nawet słowem, gdy stanął w końcu przed drzwiami na salę operacyjną. Jedynym odważnym, który zdecydował się do niego odezwać, był Alan.

— Operacja trwa od trzech godzin.

— Przyjechałem tak szybko, jak mogłem. Zakładnicy… — W tonie głosu mężczyzny wyraźnie było słychać coś podobnego do tłumaczenia, pytanie tylko przed kim: przed samym sobą czy Alanem, który tylko przytaknął? Nikki nie do końca rozumiała tę reakcję. Oni wszyscy martwili się o Dona równie mocno, ale nawet Charlie się już uspokoił. Może wpłynął na jego obecnie otępienie czas, który tutaj spędzili, ale postanowiła tego nie analizować. Kobieta podeszła do Iana. Położyła pocieszająco dłoń na jego barku, pragnąc go trochę uspokoić, ale odsunęła się z przerażeniem, gdy ten odwrócił się w jej stronę w zastraszającym tempie i zdominował sobą całą jej przestrzeń osobistą.

— Ty! — warknął, łapiąc ją mocno w ramionach i ściskając. Kobieta wiedziała, że przez długi czas będzie miała w tych miejscach siniaki, ale obecnie jedyne, o czym mogła myśleć, to słowa, które kiedyś usłyszała od Tima. _Socjopata znęca się jak sadysta_. Dopiero teraz dotarł do niej sens jego słów oraz to czym zajmował się trzymający i szarpiący ją mężczyzna Ian był śmiertelnie niebezpieczny, i zastanawiała się, czy to, jak się teraz zachowuje to jego prawdziwa osobowość. Może Tim miał rację?

— Miałaś go osłaniać! Miałaś kryć jego tyły, a nie rozluźnić się, gdy tylko akcja się zakończy! _Spodziewaj się niespodziewanego_ , czy nie tego cię uczyli! To twoja wina, jeżeli umrze! Jak mogłaś na to pozwolić! — Nikki była zbyt zszokowana, by cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. Mężczyzna miał rację, jednak była tylko człowiekiem. Nie chciała się usprawiedliwiać, ale każdy popełniał błędy. Dostatecznie sama siebie winiła za to, co zaszło, nie potrzebowała dodatkowego sumienia w postaci Edgertona.

— Ian. Ian! — słyszała, jak Alan woła imię agenta i kątem oka zobaczyła, jak do nich podchodzi. Pomyślała, że jest odważny, ją sparaliżował strach. — Do cholery! David, Colby, pomóżcie mi.

Poczuła, jak palce na jej ramionach stopniowo zmniejszają ucisk, a po chwili puszczają. Odruchowo odsunęła się i wtuliła w ścianę, wpatrując się w Edgertona szeroko otwartymi oczami i ciężko oddychając. Miał zamknięte oczy i cicho coś recytował, biorąc co jakiś czas głębokie, wolne i uspokajające oddechy. Gdy minęła dłuższa chwila, zauważyła, jak opuszcza go całe napięcie. Nie otwierając oczu, powiedział krótkie _przepraszam_.

Nieniepokojony przez nikogo podszedł do Alana i usiadł na krześle obok niego, opierając głowę o ścianę. Wydawało się, że i jego przeprasza. Nikki zdziwiła się, gdy starszy Eppes, zamiast go skarcić, położył uspokajająco dłoń na jego kolanie.

— Nic mi nie jest. — Kiwnęła w podziękowaniu swoim kolegom i usiadła po przeciwległej stronie korytarza, pragnąc być jak najdalej od Edgertona. Zaczął ją przerażać.

 

Przez kolejne trzy godziny atmosfera wcale nie zelżała. Zostali poinformowani, że to było zwykłe dźgnięcie, ale Charlie nie mógł się powstrzymać przed obliczeniem wszelkich prawdopodobieństw, a ona nie ugryzła się w język, by nie powiedzieć, czego dowiedziała się w karetce — że Don miał przebite płuco.

Amita opierała się o Charliego, kurczowo trzymając go za rękę. Alan co jakiś czas spacerował wzdłuż korytarza, pragnąc choć trochę rozładować swoje napięcie. David i Colby wrócili do biura, twierdząc, że nie mogą zdzierżyć czekania. Ona sama bała się poruszyć, by nie zburzyć wątłego spokoju, jaki widziała w Edgertonie. Nie wiedziała, czy ten ponownie nie zaatakuje jej, gdyby się odezwała lub poruszyła.

Wiedziała, że Ian, polując, potrafi być bardzo cierpliwym, że nie ma problemu, by w jednej pozycji przesiedzieć godziny. Jednak mężczyzna nie drgnął nawet o centymetr od momentu, gdy usiadł na plastikowym krześle. Oczy dalej miał zamknięte, a jego miarowy oddech postronnemu obserwatorowi mógł wskazywać, że śpi. Nikki wiedziała jednak lepiej i dlatego starała się nie przyciągać żadnej uwagi.

Gdy wyszedł lekarz, Ian jako pierwszy pojawił się przy nim, wstając bezszelestnie. Natychmiast dołączyła do niego rodzina Eppesów, a ona sama przesunęła się odrobinę bliżej.

Mężczyzna, widząc dwóch agentów federalnych, w tym jednego w pełnym mundurze i z bronią na wierzchu, zawahał się przez chwilę, po czym cicho powiedział:

— Niestety informacje o pacjencie mogę przekazać tylko rodzinie.

Nikki podskoczyła, słysząc warknięcie Iana i jego gwałtowny ruch dłonią przed twarzą lekarza.

— Jestem jego _mężem_.

O kurwa. W co ona się wpakowała…

 

Następnego dnia pojawiła się w biurze trochę później niż zazwyczaj. Nie było to spowodowane brakiem szefa, ale musiała zebrać w sobie odwagę przed stawieniem czoła pozostałym. Gdy myślała o konfrontacji z nimi, przechodziły ją dreszcze, ponieważ od razu widziała przed sobą te ciemne oczy.

Wiedziała, że David bez słowa przejmie dowodzenie i dziś nie będzie się za bardzo różniło od pozostałych dni, ale jednak przed wejściem do budynku wzięła parę głębszych wdechów. Zastanawiała się, kto pierwszy zrobi ruch w kierunku oczyszczenia atmosfery. Długo nie musiała na to czekać, ponieważ Sinclair, widząc, jak nie może się skupić i doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z przyczyny, postanowił coś z tym zrobić. Wysłał Colby’ego, by porozmawiał z Charliem na temat ostatniej z teorii dotyczącej tych napadów.

Mężczyzna ruchem głowy wskazał salę konferencyjną, nie chcąc, by inny słyszeli ich rozmowę. Wiedział, że Don jest prywatną osobą, i pragnął to uszanować.

Nikki nie wiedziała, od czego zacząć. Z jednej strony czuła się zażenowana, z drugiej wstyd i była zła o to że jako jedyna, nie wiedziała o relacji, która łączyła obu mężczyzn. Pracowała z nimi już prawie dwa lata, a mimo wszystko dalej traktowali ją jak intruza. Niezręczną ciszę jednak przerwał David, wybawiając kobietę z tego niekomfortowego zadania.

— Mówiłem ci, że Don nie jest żonaty. — Mężczyzna wspomniał rozmowę, jaką mieli na samym początku ich wspólnej pracy. Uważał, że to dobry początek.

— Ale nie powiedziałeś, że i tak jest po ślubie. Po twoich słowach domyśliłam się, że Don woli facetów, ale nie sądziłam, że to aż takie poważne. Myślałam, że gdy w samochodzie powiedział mi, że są ze sobą paręnaście lat, to ściemniał, bym się odczepiła.

— To nie tak — zaczął mężczyzna, pocierając dłonią usta i podbródek. Był nerwowy i w ten sposób próbował się uspokoić, myśląc nad najbardziej odpowiednimi słowami. — Jak mówiłem, Don miał nieprzyjemności, więcej niż Edgerton. Od początku mówił, że jest z Ianem, nie ukrywał tego. Jednak o ile Edgertona się bali, to Don był tylko ich szefem. Jasne, miał za męża jednego z najbardziej niebezpiecznych ludzi, ale znali go na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, iż Eppes sam załatwia swoje sprawy. W pracy się nie afiszują, by nie drażnić innych. To, co widziałaś w szpitalu…

— Tak, to — przerwała mu Nikki, krzywiąc się na samo wspomnienie. Wydawało jej się, że długo nie będzie mogła otrząsnąć się z tego, co widziała. Na pewno długo nie będzie w stanie zaufać Edgertonowi i przebywać sama w jego towarzystwie.

— Ian topi się jak wosk, gdy nie poluje — odpowiedział po dłuższej chwili David, przyjmując trochę inną strategię. — Jeżeli teraz nie zwiejesz i okażesz się twarda, dopuszczą cię do swojego małego grona i zobaczysz to na swoje własne oczy. Możesz mi teraz nie wierzyć, ale Ian, jak każdy, jest tylko człowiekiem. I jak każdy ma swoje wady. Z tego, co opowiadał Don, Ian od dziecka był zaborczy. Nie miał dużo i o każdą swoją rzecz dbał jak o jakieś relikwie. Don nie jest tutaj wyjątkiem. Możliwość straty Eppesa jeszcze nigdy nie była tak realna, mimo naszego trybu pracy, i to go przestraszyło. Przeraziło. W ciągu tych siedmiu lat, odkąd służę z Donem, widziałem Iana tylko raz w podobnym stanie: gdy nasz szef zamienił się za zakładników i wszedł bez kamizelki, broni oraz wsparcia do przetrzymywanego budynku.

— Nie widziałem go, gdy usłyszeliśmy strzał dobiegający z wewnątrz, ale domyślam się, że musiał nie dowierzać. Gdy Don wyszedł tylko z lekką raną w okolicach uda, Ian sztywno do niego podszedł, blady jak ściana i prawie znokautował go prawym sierpowym. Don jeszcze przez prawie tydzień chodził z rozciętą wargą, ale zbywał to śmiechem i mówił nam, że zasłużył. Więcej nie pamiętam, by Don był tak nierozważny. Ian przez długi czas nie odstępował go, zawsze z daleka wspierał nasze akcje. Wiedział, że Don sobie poradzi, ale jednak gdy przypominała mu się tamta chwila, nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co robi. Przygotuj się, że teraz będzie podobnie.

Kobieta przez chwilę trawiła to, co powiedział jej David. Próbowała sobie wyobrazić cała tę sytuację oraz to, co może się zdarzyć w ciągu najbliższych miesięcy. Jeżeli mężczyzna ma rację, to będzie zmuszona współpracować z Edgertonem. Nie wyobrażała sobie tego i postanowiła głośno wyrazić swoje zdanie.

— Porozmawiaj z Ianem. — Widząc, jak Nikki chce zaprotestować, szybko dodał: — Nie sama, niech Alan będzie przy tym. Tak, wiem, ale uwierz mi. Alan miał najciężej, gdy się dowiedział o tym, z kim jest związany jego najstarszy syn. Wątpię, by jakikolwiek rodzic pragnął dla swojego dziecka mordercy za partnera. Porozmawiaj nawet może najpierw z nim, sam na sam, a później niech dołączy do was Edgerton. Jestem pewien, że mu wstyd za to, jak cię potraktował.

Nikki zastanowiła się chwilę nad jego propozycją. Może rozmowa z ojcem Dona wcale nie była takim złym pomysłem?

— Powiedz mi — odezwała się, zmieniając trochę temat. Całą ta rozmowa była ciężka i pragnęła szybko ją zakończyć oraz oczyścić atmosferę. — Przecież Ian też ma swoją pracę. Często podróżuje po całych Stanach.

David uśmiechnął się, czując, że Nikki jest ciekawa, ale w jej słowach również widział troskę o Dona. Może sama o tym nie widziała, ale zżyła się z nimi wszystkimi i w końcu zaczęła być ich partnerką, a nie kimś, kto próbuje za wszelką cenę coś udowodnić. Stawała się im równa.

— Kiedyś sam zapytałem o to Dona. Każdy orzeł ma swoje gniazdo. Don powiedział mi, że Edgerton jest typem człowieka, który dusiłby się w jednym miejscu, a Don kocha go za bardzo, by swoim egoistycznym życzeniem unieszczęśliwić Iana. Nie miał wątpliwości, że gdyby tylko słowem wspomniał o ciągłych podróżach, to Ian natychmiast porzuciłby to życie. Edgerton wraca do LA tak często, jak może. To jego baza, jego dom. Dzięki temu, że jest tak dobry w tym, co robi, może wybierać zlecenia. Jestem pewien, że dawno byłby wyżej w tym ich strzeleckim rankingu, ale zawsze stara się nie być dłużej niż miesiąc, góra dwa, poza domem.

Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie, oboje zatopieni w myślach.

— Słuchaj, miałabyś jakieś pytania, przyjdź najpierw do mnie, Colby’ego lub Charliego, okay? Wiem, że w zespole nie plotkujemy o sobie, ale wydaje mi się, że lepiej dla każdego z nas będzie, jeżeli to my zaspokoimy twoją ciekawość. Jak mówiłem, daj im czas, by się sami na ciebie otworzyli, ale muszą widzieć, że jesteś otwarta i się ich nie boisz.

Nikki tylko przytaknęła.

 

Nie chciała zbyt długo czekać na rozmowę, dlatego z jeszcze większym niepokojem oczekiwała dnia, kiedy Don wróci do pracy. Wiedziała, że i ona, i Edgerton potrzebują konfrontacji, ale nie znaczyło to, że się jej nie obawiała. Nie wiedziała, co powinna powiedzieć, mimo tego, że myślała nad tym od momentu, gdy David zaproponował to rozwiązanie.

W biurze panowała napięta atmosfera. Ludzie wiedzieli, że operacja zakończyła się pomyślnie, ale mimo wszystko zastanawiali się, czego mogą się spodziewać po ich szefie. Nie wiedzieli, czy wszystko od razu wróci do normy, czy może wypadek sprawi, że Don przerzuci część swojej odpowiedzialności na Sinclaira. Najgorsze było czekanie, chociaż lekką ulgę przynosiła informacja, że Eppes do pracy wróci już w przyszłym tygodniu. Jeszcze na pół etatu, tylko cztery godziny dziennie, ale może to nawet lepiej. Każda ze stron będzie miała czas na ponowne przyzwyczajenie się do siebie.

Summa summarum okazało się, że strach jak zawsze ma wielkie oczy. Don był nad wyraz spokojny i posłusznie nie siedział w pracy dłużej niż cztery godziny. Wychodził w porze lunchu i już nie wracał. Nikki zauważyła, że David miał rację, Edgerton wisiał w ich biurze, pilnie śledząc Dona. Gdy ten wychodził z pomieszczenia i nie było go dłużej niż kwadrans, mężczyzna wychodził na poszukiwania. Obaj jednak zachowywali wobec siebie dystans, nie pozwalając, by ktokolwiek zauważył niepoprawne zbliżenia, które mogłyby spowodować, że inni czuliby się niekomfortowo.

Nikki zdecydowała się w końcu zadzwonić do Alana, mając nadzieję, że znajdzie dla niej czas tego wieczoru. Gdy mężczyzna potwierdził godzinę osiemnastą i zaprosił ją na obiad, napisała SMSa do Edgertona, prosząc go o spotkanie o dziewiętnastej w domu Eppesów. Nie czekała na odpowiedź; wiedziała, że i on czuje potrzebę porozmawiania. Aktualnie unikali się i wzajemnie schodzili sobie z drogi, ale Nikki wiedziała, że tak dalej być nie może. Ona pracowała z jego mężem — dalej nie mogła przyzwyczaić się do tej myśli — i więcej niż pewne było to, że dość często będą na siebie wpadać.

Pozostały dzień pracy przeleciał jej przez palce, nim zdążyła się zorientować. Nie zauważyła, kiedy zbliżyła się godzina zero, nie miała nawet czasu się odświeżyć.

Z głośnym westchnięciem zaparkowała na ganku i wysiadła z samochodu. Kiedy czekała, aż Alan otworzy drzwi, pomyślała, że zapomniała przynieść wino, a głupio jest pojawiać się z pustymi rękami. Nim jednak poczuła wstyd, przywitał ją starszy mężczyzna. Wyglądał, jakby postarzał się o dobre pięć lat i żałowała, że ta rozmowa wcale mu tych lat nie odejmie, a może dodać i kilka kolejnych. Zbierając się na odwagę, weszła do salonu.

— Chciałaś porozmawiać — odezwał się Alan, nie bawiąc się w subtelności. Nikki przytaknęła, wybierając pytanie, od którego powinna zacząć.

— Cieszę się, że Don czuje się lepiej — powiedziała, ale mężczyzna zbył jej słowa machnięciem ręki, dlatego też również przeszła do sedna tego spotkania. — Edgerton… Zaskoczył mnie. W tym zawodzie pracuję już wiele lat i rzadko coś, ktoś jest w stanie mnie przestraszyć, jednak wystarczyła chwila, a… nie wiedziałam, co zrobić.

Alan kiwnął głową, pokazując tym samym, że ją słucha.

— David wspomniał coś o zaborczości? — próbowała dalej, pragnąc nakłonić go, by to on prowadził rozmowę.

— Tak… — zaczął mężczyzna, odpowiednio dobierając kolejne słowa. — Ian był trudnym dzieckiem. Wychowała go babcia, od zawsze polował, by mogli mieć co jeść małym kosztem. Kiedy go poznałem, wierzył, że jest do tego stworzony i że tylko to potrafi robić. Tylko do tego się nadaje. Skończył wtedy dwadzieścia parę lat i wrócił z Afganistanu. Nie wiem, jak spotkali się z Donem, ale pamiętam, jak mój syn często przyprowadzał go, by ten miał gdzie przenocować w deszczowe dni. Wraz z moją żoną nie mieliśmy serca wypuszczać go, by spał w namiocie, gdzieś w lesie.

Kobieta chłonęła jego słowa, zastanawiając się, czy mogła się tego spodziewać.

— Przez długi czas nie widziałem zarówno Iana, jak i syna. Podejrzewam, że Ian pojechał za Donem do Nowego Meksyku. Są to jednak moje domysły, ponieważ żaden z nich nigdy nie mówi o tamtym czasie. Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale moi synowie nigdy nie mieli tak dobrych relacji, jakie mają teraz. Don zerwał z nami kontakt na parę lat, długo nie wiedzieliśmy, co się z nim dzieje. Obwiniał nas o faworyzowanie Charliego i opuszczenie go. Powiedział nam, że w domu czuł się jak obcy. Nawet nie wiesz, jak tamtej nocy bolało mnie serce, gdy nam to powiedział. Później zamilkł na długie lata. Miałem oczywiście do niego numer telefonu, ale szanowałem jego prywatność, czekając, aż zadzwoni, gdy będzie czuł się gotowy. Niestety życie pokrzyżowało mi plany. Margaret zachorowała, Charlie uciekł w swoją matematykę, zamykając się na otoczenie, a ja potrzebowałem pomocy.

Mężczyzna zamilkł na chwilę, pogrążając się w bolesnych wspomnieniach. Nikki wykorzystała ten czas, by przeanalizować to, co mówił jej mężczyzna. Nie wiedziała, jak te słowa mają jej pomóc.

— Dlaczego mi to mówisz? — zapytała. Czy Alan nie powiedział przed chwilą, że szanował prywatność Dona?

— Jedyną kobietą w ich życiu jest teraz Amita. Jeżeli zostaniesz w zespole, gwarantuję ci, że będą cię potrzebowali. A by ich zrozumieć, musisz wiedzieć nawet to, czego sami ci nie powiedzą.

Nikki przytaknęła, akceptując takie wyjaśnienia. Nie zamierzała uciekać.

— Don przeprowadził się bez słowa skargi i przejął obowiązki głowy rodziny. Ponownie go obarczyłem, nie oczyszczając powietrza, ale stchórzyłem, gdy zobaczyłem, że Don zachowuje się, jakby nie minęło parę lat ciszy pomiędzy nami. Wiesz, że nawet nie powiedział mi o ślubie, nie zaprosił mnie na niego? Dowiedziałem się z dokumentów, które zaczął rozpakowywać. Pamiętam, że wybiegł wtedy, bo zadzwonili odnośnie sprawy, a ja nie mogłem powstrzymać swojego wścibstwa i przejrzałem to, co zostawił. Charlie chyba do tej pory w głębi serca mu tego nie wybaczył.

Nikki nie spodziewała się tego. W głowie miała obraz Eppesa, który uwielbia swoją rodzinę i zrobi dla niej wszystko. Nie mogła sobie wyobrazić, by coś takiego miało miejsce, jednak ból w głosie Alana był prawdziwy. Przełknęła ślinę, próbując przyswoić tę nową informację, która, była pewna, mocno wpłynie na to, jak po tej rozmowie będzie postrzegać szefa.

— Ian pojawił się w naszym domu tak samo nagle, jak wcześniej. Don po prostu pewnego dnia przyprowadził go na obiad i bez słowa usiedliśmy przy jednym stole. Zaakceptowanie wyboru Dona nie przyszło mi z łatwością. — Mężczyzna zatrzymał się na moment, zbierając dalszą odwagę. Alan rzadko mówił o swoich uczuciach, Don miał to po nim, ale wiedział, że Nikki musi usłyszeć o ich dysfunkcyjnej rodzinie. Jeżeli Nikki tak bardzo pragnie być jej częścią, musi wiedzieć, w co się pakuje. — Don był dumny z tego, kim jest Ian, dumny z tego, jaki jest dobry. W zabijaniu innych. — Ostatnie zdanie wyszeptał pod nosem, kręcąc przy tym głową. — Dla Donny'ego była to praca, mówił, ile osób uratował dzięki swojej celności, o tym, ilu zatrzymał potworów. Dla mnie Ian przez długi czas był jednym z nich. I Don również — przyznał łamiącym się głosem mężczyzna. — Nigdy mu tego nie mówiłem, ale nie mogłem pojąć, jak mój syn może być, może kochać kogoś tak pozbawionego uczuć. Tak bardzo zraniliśmy Dona, że nie wiedziałem, czy to nasza wina, że jest z tym, kim jest. Nie wiedziałem, co zrobić. Don porozmawiał ze mną po tym, jak ich przyłapałem.

Alan prychnął i uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie tego zdarzenia. Mimowolnie wpłynęło to na Nikki, która nieznacznie się rozluźniła. Mężczyzna podzielał te same obawy, które teraz ją męczyły i nie pozwalały w pełni zaufać przełożonemu. Zaufanie w tego typu pracy było podstawą. Musiała zrozumieć i liczyła, że dalsze słowa starszego Eppesa pomogą jej w tym.

— Ano. Don dał mi swoje klucze, w razie gdybym potrzebował uciec od Charliego i Margaret. Chciałem z nim porozmawiać, więc poszedłem do niego i gdy go nie było, czekałem w salonie. Skąd mogłem się spodziewać, że z lekkiej drzemki obudzi mnie uderzenie i widok Iana, który ciałem przyciskał mojego syna do ściany, ściskającego nadgarstki nad jego głową i całującego jego szyję. Uwierz mi, żaden rodzic nie powinien widzieć swojego dziecka w takiej sytuacji, a tym bardziej nie powinien go słyszeć. — Widząc, jak Nikki uśmiecha się na jego ostatni komentarz, pogroził jej w żartobliwy sposób palcem. — Tylko nikomu ani słowa! Dzielę się tym tylko z tobą!

Gdy oboje trochę bardziej spoważnieli, Alan kontynuował swoją opowieść.

— Nie wiem, kto był bardziej zawstydzony, Don czy ja. Wydawało mi się, że Ian jest niewzruszony, ale gdy mój syn odwiózł mnie do domu, zdradził mi, że Ian wariował w mieszkaniu i to on wręcz nakazał Donowi mnie odwieźć. Chciał w ten sposób zapewnić nam czas na rozmowę. Donny powiedział mi, że Ian musiał wiedzieć, że pomiędzy nami wszystko było w porządku. Nigdy nie widziałem chyba mojego syna równie poważnego. Gdy zatrzymaliśmy się pod domem, nie pozwolił mi odezwać się słowem, samemu dominując rozmowę. Nie będę cię okłamywał, nie przepadam za Ianem i on doskonale o tym wie. Ale jeżeli nie chcę stracić syna, muszę go akceptować i nie kwestionować ich relacji. Gdyby Donnie był zmuszony wybierać, jestem pewien, którego z nas bez wahania by wybrał.

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się na chwilę, dając Nikki moment na przetrawienie tej informacji. Sam ponownie zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym, co by było gdyby.

— Powiedział mi wtedy o tym, że to Ian jest dla niego teraz najważniejszą osobą, że to Ian namówił go do przyjazdu do Los Angeles, że to Ian skłonił go do rozmowy z Charliem i najważniejsze, że to Ian namówił go na terapię u psychologa.

Nikki zamrugała zaskoczona. Była pewna, że terapia była wymogiem zastępcy dyrektora. Jakby odczytując jej myśli, Alan odpowiedział na nie:

— Myślisz, że ktoś kiedykolwiek namówił Dona na coś, czego nie chciał? By ją zacząć, musiał sam tego chcieć, żadne autorytety by go na to siłą nie namówiły. Umówili się, że oboje będą korzystać z tego samego psychologa, dzięki czemu ten będzie mógł im lepiej pomóc. I ani słowa, szczególnie im, że o tym wiesz! Nawet luźnej aluzji! Ian doskonale wie, że ma problem z zaborczością i odcinaniem się od innych. Taki już jest, ale pracuje nad tym. To, co widziałaś w szpitalu, było brakiem kontroli, której tak kurczowo zawsze się trzyma. Był przerażony i jego organizm zareagował w ten sposób. Miał do wyboru tylko to albo wpaść w panikę. Jestem pewien, że on sam zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, nawet jeżeli to jego podświadomość wybrała reakcję. On nie chciał cię skrzywdzić — dodał ciszej mężczyzna, biorąc jej dłoń w swoje. — Nie znaczy to, że nie powinnaś mu powiedzieć, co czujesz. Wiem, że cię zranił, wystraszył. Ale zaufaj mu, to był wyjątek, kiedy stanął przed możliwością straty jedynej bliskiej mu rzeczy. Po prostu podeszłaś do niego w złym momencie. Jestem pewien, że zareagowałby podobnie, gdyby zamiast ciebie dotknął go Charlie, którego obwiniłby o błędne obliczenia, David, czy nawet ja.

— Alan ma rację.

Kobieta podskoczyła na dźwięk nowego głosu w pomieszczeniu. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak bardzo jest pogrążona w rozmowie ze starszym mężczyzną. Próbując uspokoić szybko bijące serce, odwróciła się w stronę, skąd usłyszała Edgertona. Siedział na krześle w jadalni — zapewne musiał wejść tylnymi drzwiami — z łokciami na kolanach i podbródkiem opartym na złączonych dłoniach. Lustrował ją wzrokiem, a Nikki zastanawiała się, kiedy pojawił się i ile słyszał z ich rozmowy.

Alan wstał i poklepał ją po plecach, wstając.

— Będę w kuchni, gdybyście potrzebowali buforu bezpieczeństwa — powiedział, kierując się w stronę drzwi. Zanim jednak wyszedł, uścisnął ramię Iana i czekał, aż ten spojrzy mu w oczy. Gdy się upewnił co do tego, co w nich zobaczył, zostawił ich w końcu samych.

Nikki nagle zaschło w gardle.

 

Zanim sytuacja w biurze wróciła do względnej normalności, minęło jeszcze trochę czasu. Don przyznał im się, że dźgnięcie nożem było jakby kulminacją jego kryzysu wieku średniego, do którego nie chciał się przyznać nawet przed samym sobą. To wydarzenie zbudziło go z transu, w którym się znajdował, zmuszając do konfrontacji ze swoimi lękami. Gdy rozmawiał z nimi, powiedział, że zastanawiał się nad ważnością swojej pracy, nad tym, czy to, co robi jest dobre, ma sens. Podzielił się nawet z nimi informacją o tym, że zaczął chodzić do synagogi w nadziei znalezienia tam odpowiedzi na dręczące go pytania. Ian nigdy nie był wierzący, ale Nikki zauważyła, że co piątek odbierał Dona i razem zaczynali szabat, udając się na nabożeństwo. Kobieta podziwiała to, sama nie będąc pewną tego, czy i ona zdobyłaby się na takie coś. Nawet dla _tej_ osoby. Wiedziała, że wiara była ważna dla wielu ludzi, ale zastanawiała się, jakie zajmuje ona miejsce u osób, które nie wierzą w wyższy byt.

Don zaczął też ćwiczyć… Nikki myślała, że się przesłyszała, gdy podsłuchała, jak umawiał się z Colbym na poranny jogging. Pamiętała doskonale docinki, gdy Eppes śmiał się, że to właśnie Granger jest sprinterem ich zespołu. Gdy przypominała mu te słowa, nie wierzyła własnym oczom, widząc, jak drapie się po głowie i rzuca jej ten rozbrajający, niewinny uśmiech. _Trochę mi się przytyło, muszę odrobić formę, bo się rozleniwiłem_ , skomentował. Kobieta prychnęła, klepiąc go po ramieniu.

A na zwieńczenie tego wszystkiego Don kupił sobie motor. Bo może, dlaczego nie? Zasłużył.

 

Nikki z politowaniem pokręciła głową, przysłuchując się, jak Colby drażnił swojego partnera i żartował z niego. Nagle jej wzrok spoczął na ostatniej stronie raportu, który przeglądała, co spowodowało, że zaczęła się wpatrywać w te wyrazy bez mrugnięcia nawet okiem.

_Don Eppes-Edgerton_.

Jak ona mogła kiedykolwiek przegapić sposób, w jaki jej szef podpisywał raporty? Przecież wszystko miała jak na dłoni! Rzeczywiście Don nie krył się z tym kim, i czyj, jest.

**Author's Note:**

> Na potrzeby tekstu przyjęłam też, że małżeństwa homoseksualne w stanie Kalifornia były już legalne.


End file.
